Diamond Senshi Warriors
by Fiy-chan
Summary: NEW REVISED EDITION! A new type of senshi have arrived! What is thier cause? How will the others react? Chapter FIVE is Now up. This is my first fic. so please be nice :) Open to all reviews. Please R
1. Prologue

AN: Please read and give comments - Flames Allowed  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything in here apart from the ideas, and the Diamond Warrior Senshi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Mizu Azabu High School for Girls  
  
First Person  
  
Sitting on the railings in the grounds of Azabu high, I was thinking of what we could do.  
  
"Hey Wilko! What d-you wanna do?" I asked my best friend, Eloza Wilkins - but we call her Wilko. She was taller than average but so was I. She had blonde hair but added in streaks of ginger. That's why we sometimes called her a ginger light bulb. She was very much a tomboy who pretended not to care about school.  
  
"I dunno Fiya, climb something?"  
  
"Nah." I replied, "Y'know we got into trouble last time we did that!"  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"C'mon ... Almost there..."  
  
A woman walks into the room and sees two girls trying to climb up some very tall lockers. "What the hell - umm I mean Earth are you two girls doing? Trying to get yourselves Killed no doubt."  
  
"Err N -no miss not at all! We were just err trying to find something up - " I tried to make a lame excuse.  
  
"A likely story! Get down at once! And you've just earned yourselves 2 weeks worth of DETENTION!" She Yelled.  
  
"Oh man.." We grumbled silently.  
  
***End Flash Back***  
  
"Come on Fiya-chan? Please?"  
  
"Well, I dunno..."  
  
"Please????" She begged me.  
  
"Fine." Then I started grumbling and muttering.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So we found a fence outside and started climbing it. Wilko got there first.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed, you gotta see this Fiya-chan!"  
  
I jumped down and saw an amazing dense forest. We felt the need to explore this 'uncharted' territory. We walked for about five minutes before we stumbled across a clearing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
So What do you think? Sorry it's so short but I promise to make it longer next time. 


	2. The arrival

Hey All! Usual Disclaimer Applies.  
  
Please review, this is my first fic and I'm not that good at writing  
  
I tried to make it longer so here it is. If you don't like it, don't sue me for all the money I have - which  
  
is British so you wont want it (about $30) because I try saving up hard and I don't even get pocket money!  
  
~ ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
(AN - sorry about spelling!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~...until they reached the clearing.  
  
At first it looked like some sort of shrine. There was a small waterfall splashing in to a rather large rock pool.  
  
The luscious green grass was well kept and it was evident that no life form had been there.  
  
Surrounding the 'fall were seven small spherical rocks.  
  
Wilko had also noticed it too - she was approaching them... Suddenly, she tripped over her laces, fell flat on  
  
the ground, and fell unconscious (AN- I know this is probably surreal, but just deal with it ^_^)  
  
"WILKO! SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed at her. I was always known for being over protective about me  
  
friends - they didn't like it but I guess I got it from my parents. Wilko lifted her head, squinted at me and said  
  
something suspiciously like "...mill...hill...bleh." before hitting her head on the ground and losing  
  
consciousness for the second time.  
  
She sounded ok, or at least I thought she sounded OK, so after checking that she was alright, I advanced  
  
to one of the seven stones which was flashing a sort of gold colour. I stared at it suspiciously for a while when  
  
suddenly my inner self said to me, "...place your right index finger on the dent in the rock...".  
  
I was really puzzled - "What dent? It's perfectly round!" I hissed back. There was no answer. So I examined it  
  
closely and saw it! It looked so obvious now. the small dip had the marking of a fingerprint on it. I stared at my  
  
own finger - it looked similar. I was very nervous but obeying the voice, I slowly lowered my own finger on to it and  
  
waited for something to happen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so I know I failed the lengthening thing. And I know I left a cliff hanger - well, not much of one but please  
  
read my story and review! Reviews are open to all. Email me at aka_lita_03@yahoo.co.uk or neomail me -  
  
crystal_freedom . I will try to post up regularly which is quite easy seeing as I have written pages and pages  
  
of chapters. Please tell all friends. I am open to flames but not harsh ones ^_^. 


	3. The Cat and the Kimono

Hey! Chapter 2 is now up!  
  
AN: Please read and give comments - Flames Allowed  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything in here apart from the ideas, some of the made-up characters, and the Diamond Warrior Senshi.  
  
And all praise should really do to takeuchi-sama for the amazing invention of Sailor Moon.  
  
Thank you so much:  
  
Sailorserenity2 - Thank you! Well Here I am updating!  
  
TopazSoarhire - That is some very good constructive criticism! I will keep that in mind. Sorry If it doesn't seem to do anything as yet but I am working on it! :)  
  
Now, On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously - I dropped my finger on it and waited for something to happen...  
  
****  
  
I t suddenly grew quiet, Fiya jerked her head up to see that the waterfall had stopped flowing and behind the waterfall was actually a cave of some sort!  
  
But what she didn't realize was that a gold stone - about the size of a golf ball - had materialized in front of her and had risen up from the spherical stone from a small crack in the rock that was not there before and was now hovering about 5 ft off the ground.  
  
It glowed brightly trying to catch the attention of Fiya.  
  
And if that hadn't shocked her then the cat which had stepped out from the cave, would.  
  
"Greetings Fiya-san." the cat said.  
  
"H-how d-do you kn-now me?" Fiya stuttered.  
  
"I know you," replied the cat - who was transforming into a beautiful young woman in her late 20s wearing a red furusode Kimono (AN- that's the one with the big sleeves), "Because you are destined to be one of the 7 chosen diamond warrior senshi, I can sense your energy signal and if you weren't meant to be and scout, then your past self would not have told you to touch the stone." The woman smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Oh," Fiya replied. Her eyes had glazed over as she tried to accept what was happening.  
  
"Umm, HELLO? Earth to Fiya? Are you even listing to what I'm SAYING?" The woman half-shouted the last bit.  
  
Fiya fell back to earth (so to speak) and said to the woman, "Sorry there, I just spaced out. I don't mean to be rude or anything but who are you?"  
  
"Oh yes! Of course! How silly of me not to say. My name is Hikaruno Kakyuu. But you can call me Yuu-chan if you like. I am your 'aid' in a manner of speaking." As Kakyuu said this, her face filled with colour and her cheeks were tinted with pink as she blushed.  
  
"Thank you, but what do you need me for?" Fiya asked ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so here it is! I know it is a bit short but I was thinking of having lots of mini chapters but updated regularly. Or would you rather I doubled up chapters?  
  
Please tell me!  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to stop! Please review - Tell me what you think, I wont bite!!! 


	4. The Truth

Hi! it's me again! Sorry it's been a while but school got the better of me.  
  
Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need you," the woman said, "to find and protect the princess of the moon and her guardians. You must also find the rest of the diamond senshi.  
  
She waited a moment for Fiya to register what she had said before carrying on, "Here. Take these six stones. When a senshi is near you, their respective stone will flash and will become hot. Once she is found, bring her back to me.  
  
"Ok. Hey, wait a minute, this stuff sounds like it's from the sailor V and sailor Moon Manga! Do I have a sailor scout name too or any attacks?" Fiya asked.  
  
"Oh good! You've heard of them, because you will be trying to find them."  
  
"So they actually exist!?"  
  
"Of course! Any your powers are slightly different from the other senshi. You know, you'll use weapons and need hand-to-hand combat training. You will have some internal powers, but not like the other senshi." Kakyuu said, "You, sailor gold, have the golden axe.  
  
"You see that golden stone you hold in your hand, hold it up and shout, 'Gold elemental power'. Go on, give it a go."  
  
*************(Ok, I was gonna stop there but I'll combine my next chapter here coz it looked a bit short.)*************  
  
"Ok...." Fiya said nervously, "GOLD... Elemental ... POWER MAKE UUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Fiya transformed into her sailor fuku which was slightly different to the normal fuku. She had gold hoop earrings, replacing the plain gold studs she always wore. She had Gold shoulder armor and keeping it together was a gold chain with her gold stone attached to it. A black (on the outside) and gold (on the inside) cape trailed down to her ankles from her shoulder armor. She had long white sleeves hanging down loosely from her fuku with gold cuffs. She had a gold collar (y'know the ones that are on most Japanese uniforms and sailor moon fukus), a gold stripe across the bust of her shirt, and it was gold from the waist down (the shirt I mean). The bottom half of the short skirt was gold and the top was white.  
  
"Wow! That is so cool!" Fiya yelled.  
  
"Yes! And to de-transform you have to touch your stone."  
  
Fiya did so and reverted back into her school uniform.  
  
"Umm, Kakyuu?"  
  
"yes Fiya-chan?"  
  
"I kinda have to get back to school now because it's end of lunch."  
  
"Oh Yes! How time flies. You may go now but DONOT MENTION this to ANYONE!" and as she said that, Kakyuu morphed back into her original cat form and vanished into the cave.  
  
'Oh man, what to do now?' Fiya thought. She knew that she had to get back to school or else Ms. H would give her detention and make her stand outside in the hallway for 10mins holding two buckets full of water. But how was she gonna escape that and get Wilko over that fence?  
  
Stay tuned next time for.... DAIMON WARRIOR SENSHI! dun dun daaa! !~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see that golden stone you hold in your hand- that wavers softly by the sand, the things you say that are to near- for else the world would hold me dear. (AN sorry for that but I felt a random poem coming on.) "  
  
Please review ~tells me if you hate it. I don't mind! ^_^  
  
Oh and sorry there is no bold or italic or ctrl u but My computer is a bit bust. 


	5. A bump in the night

Hey everyone!  
  
Thank you for the reviews :TopazSoarhire and sailorserenity2  
  
And I know some of you are reading this but are not bothering to review so please do ^_^  
  
This may be short but the next chapter after this is even longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she climbed back up the fence, the gold attached on to the tie (wide and short kinda like Venus') of her school uniform, and pulled Wilko up as well, Fiya managed to get to school 1.5734 minutes late and went straight to the school nurse to make sure Wilko was ok. Luckily, Fiya didn't have to get a punishment because she was helping a friend.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
After School, Fiya took Wilko back to her house just to see that she was alright - and to 'hang out'.  
  
"you know Wilko, I heard that Josh has a crush on you!" Fiya said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah?" said Wilko, "Well, if he is less than one meters away from me I'm gonna beat the **** outta him." This was very typical of Wilko as she allegedly couldn't care for any man and was always immature about it. But Fiya couldn't help thinking that underneath that tough tom-boy look, she was searching for the right one...  
  
They carried on 'finishing' their homework or at least attempting to.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Later that night, Fiya had finished reading her sailor V Manga and prepared for bed. She was very hot so she left the French window open. After all, it was late-may.  
  
_____________________  
  
'She had been having the same dream for the past month now. She would be standing, looking over the beautiful white kingdom. Feeling happy, she would take the hand of a very handsome man, and he would smile at her. And then she would-'  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Fiya bolted up to see what had happened. Her chair had been knocked over by something. The wind couldn't have done it because it wasn't strong enough.  
  
But that something had just jumped onto her and was looking straight at her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooooooh who or what do you think it is? Please review  
  
_  
  
^_^  
  
*_* Luv Fiy-chan 


End file.
